The Great Fairy's Curse
by Gothypno
Summary: In Kakariko village, there are rumors about a Great Fairy near the village : All the people that went to see her never came back


Coconoa, nicknamed Coco, 18 Years old, was a young adult living in the Kakariko Village. Ever since she was born, she heard rumors about a "Great Fairy" who would live on top of the cliff above the village. Coco, who was a rational peson, first thought it was a myth, and that the other children told her that in the only purpose of making her go out of the village, so as to being grounded by her parents. However, as the years passed by, the rumors were more and more discussed, and her parents insisted more and more for her not trying to go and see the Great Fairy.

At 18 Years old, Coco, who felt invicible, since she had just became an adult, decided to see the Great Fairy by herself. Of course she didn't tell anyone, otherwise evryone would have tried to prevent her from doing it. But she was positive that she was ready, ans after all, what was at stake ? She would most likely climb the hill and end up not seeing anything. She waited midnight, so as to make sure everyone was sleeping, and got out of her house without waking her parents up. On her way to the top of the cliff, she took caution of the guards that were near Impa's house, but it was a piece of cake. After all, she had been playing Hide and Seek since she was able to walk for the first time. Once she arrived at the top, she could admire the beautiful view from the village. Coco thought that if something happened to her, she would have a great memory of her village. She turned back and prepared herself for a long trip towards the Fairy Fountain. Strangely, it was not really far from the village, and she wondered why nobody had told her that it was so close... The Fountain, however, was not how Coco had pictured it, and she was a bit disappointed. The only thing she saw was a huge flower that had not hatched yet, and from it was leaking a dull fluid, from which Coco had no envy of getting closer to. Yet, she knew she was strong enough, and approached carefulle. And the more she approached, the better she could hear a kind of moaning from a women who seemed to suffer.

"Err... Hello ?

-Ah ! Finally ! Someone came !

-Hel... Hello... Ma'am ?

-Hi ! Tell me, you must live the village not far from here, am I right ?

-No, that's accurate...

-Great ! In that case, you're probably going to help me. You see, I used to be a Great and Powerful Fairy. I was resplendent, and everybody in the world knew me. I helped the bypassing travellers to become stronger and made them spend good time...

-What can I do to help you ?

-It's not complicated. You just have to give me a few rupees... Mmh... Judging by your voice, I guess... Ten will be enough."

Right after she sais that, a gigantic hand got out of the flower and opened herself, which surprised Coco. She thought that ten rupees wasn't musch and that she could quickly get them back. She then put the ten rupees in the Great Fairy's hand.

"Ooooh, thanks a lot ! I already love you Wait a second... Look at me and enjoy the show... Stay further, though."

Coco took a few steps back, and she was left speechless with what she saw. The flower started to shake, then opened, and the Great Fairy went out of it, screaming.

At that moment, something happened in Coco's mind. It was the first time she could see the Great Fairy, and she looked wonderful. It was the most beautiful, alluring creature she had ever seen.

"Well, well" the Great Fairy said "What have we got here ? A girl ? A young girl ! Interesting...

-Excuse me, but... What can you do, exactly ? You talked about traveller's, but I'm not one... What are you going to do with me ?

-Oh, and curious ? Excellent... It's easy. Come closer, and I'll explain it to you."

Coco, who was intimidated at first, now let herself guided by the beauty of the Great Fairy's Voice, which she found amazing.

"So, are you ready ? I'm going to make your clothes prettier and more resistant, and it will be free for the first time, alright ?

-Al... Alright..."

As soon as she accepted, the great Fairy blew some powder on Coco. Surprised, she took a deep breath of it, and felt something strange. Her head was getting fuzzy, and she was kind of lost.

"Hey ! You could have warned me ! What is this ?

-It doesn't matter... Look at your clothes, they are all nice and clean, now."

Coco looked at them and, she was telling the truth. Not only were her clothes different, but they were also more pleasant to wear. She never noticed it, but her former clothes were uncomfortable, and she was beginning to wonder how she could have worn them for so long.

"That's... really impressive ! How did you do that ?

-I told you, it doesn't matter... But look ! I can make the even prettier..."

She blew another load of powder towards Coco, which improved the effects. This time, Coco's head was even fuzzier, and her vision was a bit blurred. She alson had some difficulties to think.

"Tell me, young girl... I did not even asked you your name ? What is it ?

-Co...Coco...

-Coco ? Perfeeeeect ! Come closer..."

Coco, who was asking herself less and less questions about the Great Fairy's strange behaviour, approached slowly, tramping, probably due to the powder, which weakened her mind. Once she arrived before the Fairy, she took her in her huge arms and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Surprised, Coco first did not know how to react, but the changes this kiss was doing in her mind was about to tell her soon. Coco had more and more difficulties to think straight, and each thought she was trying to formulate disappeared at the same time. Her vision was even blurrier, and her eyelids heavier and heavier. She was really tired, and wished for only one thing, falling asleep, and if she could, in the Great Fairy's arms.

The Great Fairy, seeing her prey was almost hers, started to whisper at her ears :

"Listen to me, Coco... From now on, and until the end of times, you belong to me... From now on, you are nothing but a small piece of flesh unable to think by itself... I am your thoughts now, and nothing will be able to contradict them. You will love me unconditionally without expecting nothing in return, and you will have to satisfy me by every means. Speaking of that, it's time to finish your transformation..."

The Great Fairy started to slowly undress Coco, clothes after clothes, until she was completely naked. She layed her on the ground and snapped her fingers. Dozens of smalle fairies came from every side and raced towards Coco. Each fairy rubbed themselves against Coco, who was already happy from being the Great Fairy's new slave, but this new sensation made her at least tent times happier. Moreover, each tingling made her personality change a bit. She was slowly forgetting her old life, as dozens of fairies wer rubbing themselves against her. She forgot about her hometown, her family, her friends, and soon her name. She was also feeling her body getting smaller and smaller... But it didn't matter anymore... Nothing else mattered... She was feeling extremely good. The last change she felt was two wings that slowly grew in her back, and... Nothing more... Her transformation was over. She was now a fairy, living only to serve the person who she owed everything, her mother, her mistress...

"Thank you all, my children ! You're all adorable... Now, Coco... You are mine..."

The Great Fairy took the former young girl in her hand, blew a last trail of powder upon her, before laughing, and sinking with her new servant in her fountain. The flower closed herself, and was looking exactly the same as when Coco arrived, while all the other small fairies went back in the nature.

The next day, everyone in the village was looking for Coco, but after weeks of unsuccessful research, they assumed they would never see her again.

Thanks for reading ! This was my fifth translation, I hope you liked it ! If you did, leave a review, and if you didn't, live a review, in order to tell me what I could improve !


End file.
